battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
Endurance beam strikes again!
"Endurance beam strikes again!" is the 1st episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 1st episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on June 12, 2014. Coverage Cold Open It starts with Headphones sitting on the ground. Quarter comes up to him and says hi, and he responds back, calling him unoriginal. It then shows that the text is changing. The next scene shows Earthy and Moon. Moon says hi, and Earthy asks him where Saturn is. Moon tells him to look behind him. Saturn scares him and he runs away. The next scene is Coke and Donut. Coke tells Donut there is too many donuts in object shows. He is quiet and Coke looks confused, then Donut starts crying to Coke's shock. The next scene is Cloud flying while Thought Cloud watches, with Earthy passed out in the background. Cloud lands in front of Coiny, then says hi to him. Coiny explains to Cloud about the new show he's planning and how he needs contestants. There is a time lapse showing how he explained it to everyone. Challenge It cuts to a balance beam with everyone standing on it. Coiny says the last 2 standing pick the teams. Bally complains about how the challenge is stolen from BFDI. Headphones asks him what he expected from Coiny. Chess Piece and Checker Piece keep telling each other that they won't let anyone push them off. Quarter gradually grows angrier every time they say it, and tells them to shut up and kicks them both off. Donut is scared due to what happened so he pushes off Quarter in fear. Headphones then pops Balloon. It cuts to Butterfly, Nicey, and Laptop. Laptop is closed. Nicey asks Laptop what he is doing, and he says he's trying to be unnoticeable. Butterfly proceeds to push him off, to which Nicey gets angry and pushes her back. Trombone then breathes in some air and lets out a loud noise so strong it pushes Drumstick and Bow off. Cloud then tells people to hop on him, and fly. Coke, Nicey, and Thought Cloud get on him and the weight is too much for him so he breaks through the platform causing them to all fall off. It cuts to the planets, Moon tells Earthy he is stuck in his orbit to which Earthy frees him. Moon hits the platform which causes it to crack breaking under all 3 planets making them fall off. Bally almost falls off and to save himself he jumps on top of Headphones who gets angry and throws him at Coat Rack, causing both to fall off. Coiny announces that Trombone and Headphones pick the teams. Team Picking Headphones picks in this order: Quarter, Thought Cloud, Coke, Laptop, Earthy, Moon, Saturn, Bow, Drumstick. Trombone chooses in this order: Nicey, Butterfly, Cloud, Donut, Balloon, Bally, Coat Rack, Checker Piece, Chess Piece. After team picking. Coiny announces the first team challenge which is to jump out of an airplane and live to everyone's shock. He then grants Headphone's team The Electronics and Trombone's The Instruments. Second Challenge Chess Piece tells Checker Piece they should go together, so they hold hands and jump. It then cuts to after they all jump. It shows Headphones hitting the ground and splitting in half. After him, Coke hits the ground and bursts open. Quarter is next and he hits the ground and lives. After him, it's Bow who lives. Trombone lands on Bow's string, and he thanked Bow for breaking his fall. Chess Piece hits the ground and lives, but Checker Piece breaks in half to Chess Piece's shock. Butterfly brags how she can fly and then Nicey hits her and they both crash to the ground. Laptop hits the ground and breaks. The planets all hit the ground simultaneously and live. Donut and Bally hit the ground and live, Balloon follows. Coat Rack and Drumstick hit the ground and break in half. Thought Cloud is shown falling, but is then grabbed by Cloud. Cloud told her he saved her, then Thought Cloud explained that she's on the oppostie team, so Cloud threw her off, which causes her to land on Balloon, popping him. This causes The Electronics to win. Deaths *Balloon is popped by Headphones. and gets hit by Thought Cloud. *Headphones splits in half from falling out of an airplane. *Coke breaks open from falling out of an airplane. *Checker Piece breaks in half from falling out of an airplane. *Butterfly gets hit by Nicey as he is falling causing her to hit the ground and get crushed. *Nicey hits the ground too hard. *Laptop shatters from falling out of an airplane. *Drumstick and Coat Rack break in half from falling out of an airplane. Trivia *This episode was taken down for almost 2 years because it had Stairway to Heaven. It was reuploaded on the 20th of July, 2018. *This is the first and one of the only 2 episodes with the original art style. *Coat Rack, Trombone, Quarter, Chess Piece, Checker Piece, Bow, and Drumstick were all created specifically during the balance beam shot at 1:40. **Drumstick is the last character created of the classic 20. *This is the only episode where Laptop is seen as a Dell computer. *When Bally jumps onto Headphones, there is a goof where his ball outline is yellow. *This is the first, and only, 2014 episode. *This is the only time Checker Piece was white, excluding Really Random Rejoin. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2014 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper